Today
by arisanightray
Summary: Hari ini, ada seorang pemuda bisu berjalan keliling kota dengan kamera barunya. Ia tidak menyangka kamera barunya akan mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang membuatnya percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama.


_**Hi! Arisa is here!**_** akhirnya selesai juga cerita Akafuri ku yang pertama. Setelah gonta-ganti isi cerita dan judul, akhirnya selesailah cerita ini! yeay!**

_**Anyway,**_** cerita ini muncul setelah peristiwa yang saya alami saat mau pulang. Pesawat yang akan saya naiki diundur 5 jam. Dari jam 9 malam menjadi 2 pagi!. Hiburan saya hanyalah para pilot yang berlalu lalang di bandara dan dari situ, saya ingin membuat cerita dimana **_**Kiseki no Sedai **_**memakai baju pilot. Dan sampai rumah, saya menonton film Thailand berjudul "**_**Home" **_**dan jadilah cerita ini!**

**Warning : **_**Typo, **_**saya hanyalah manusia biasa. **_**Boy x boy**_**, karena saya adalah fujoshi.**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing**_

**Today**

Seekor burung yang hinggap di salah satu daun pohon di depan Furihata berdiri, membuat Furihata tanpa sadar menekan tombol kameranya hingga menimbulkan suara. Furihata melihat kameranya untuk tahu hasilnya. Senyum lebar hingga membuat pipinya memerah menghiasi wajahnya setelah tahu hasilnya memuaskan. Sambil bergumam, ia berjalan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri trotoar untuk berkeliling kota dengan kamera barunya.

Hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Furihata karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia bisa membeli kamera dari gaji yang ia tabung beberapa bulan ini. Furihata yang mempunyai hobi memotret sejak kecil, sangat senang saat mendapatkannya dan langsung pergi keliling kota untuk memakai kamera barunya. Furihata tidak tahu tujuan ia pergi. Kakinya adalah kompasnya, jadi ia pergi kemana kakinya melangkah. Furihata tidak takut tersesat, tidak pernah terpikir dirinya akan tersesat. Selama ia belum menemukan objek paling indah yang ia temui di perjalanannya ini, ia tidak akan pulang.

Seekor kucing yang sedang tidur di atas bangku taman membuat Furihata berhenti berjalan untuk memotret kucing tersebut. Ia duduk di tanah dan memfokuskan lensanya untuk mengambil gambar. Setelah dirasa sudah bagus, Furihata menekan tombol kamera. Lagi, Furihata tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya. Ia tidak sabar memperlihatkan hasil foto yang ia ambil pada ibunya. Furihata bangun dari duduknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, namun ia tak melihat ada orang di hadapannya. Jadi, saat ia bangun kepalanya membentur dagu seseorang. "Nnn..." rintihnya.

"Ukh!" Furihata mendengar suara orang merintih kesakitan. Furihata menegakan kepalanya agar melihat keadaan orang yang ia tabrak. "Auu..." wajah Furihata langsung memucat saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Orang itu melihat ke depan, mata mereka bertatapan, membuat Furihata melihat dengan jelas orang yang membuatnya panik. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan bola mata berwarna merah dan kuning, tubuh Furihata merinding ketakutan untuk sesaat. Dengan panik, Furihata mencari sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya tambah panik saat tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Dengan cepat, ia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen lalu menulis sesuatu.

_Kau baik-baik saja?_, Furihata memperlihatkan kertasnya agar orang itu membacanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawaban orang itu tidak membuat raut wajah Furihata berubah. Tak lama, ia mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada orang itu. Tak ada reaksi, membuat Furihata tambah ketakutan. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan setakut ini pada orang asing. Lalu, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik tangan orang asing itu. "Hei, kita mau kemana?!" seolah tidak mendengar, Furihata terus memaksa orang yang ia lukai untuk berjalan. Dan saat mereka mendekati toko 24 jam, langkah mereka berhenti.

_Tunggu di sini_, setelah memperlihatkan tulisan di kertas, Furihata masuk ke toko dan langsung berjalan menuju bagian obat-obatan. Dengan panik, ia mencari kapas dan obat luka serta plaster. Ia segera menuju kasir agar 'korban' nya tidak menunggu terlalu lama di luar. Rasa lega bercampur takut Furihata rasakan saat melihat laki-laki yang ia lukai masih menungguinya di luar toko.

Pertama, Furihata mengeluarkan tisu dan menempelkannya di daerah sekitar hidung dan mulut untuk menghapus bekas darah di wajah, lalu ia mengeluarkan obat luka dan kapas. Ia teteskan obat luka di kapas dan menempelkannya ke dagu yang luka. "Akh!" tanpa sadar, orang itu merintih kesakitan saat ia merasa dagunya terasa perih. Furihata panik.

_Sakit? maafkan aku, _Orang itu sedikit tersenyum saat melihat laki-laki itu memperlihatkan selembar kertas dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak begitu sakit." jawabnya. Tidak mau orang yang sedang diobatinya merintih kesakitan lagi, Furihata memililh untuk berhenti menempelkan kapas. Ia mengeluarkan plester dan menempelkannya pada dagu yang ia beri obat tetes sebelumnya.

_Selesai_, Furihata memperlihatkan tulisannya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan badan gemetar, takut akan dimarahi.

"Terima kasih. Berapa biaya semua ini?" tanya orang itu. Dengan takut, Furihata menulis sesuatu di kertas.

_Tak apa, tak perlu kau ganti. Ini bentuk tanggung jawabku karena membuat hidungmu berdarah,_ jawabnya.

"Tapi kau belum bertanggung jawab karena membuatku terlambat masuk bekerja."

_Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"_.

"Antar aku ke tempat kerja, kau bisa?" Furihata menjawab dengan angukan.

_Taksi?._

"Hm... tak masalah. Asalkan kau yang membayar. Tak masalah, bukan?" Furihata menganguk lagi. Mereka akhirnya berdiri di pinggir trotoar untuk mencari taksi. "Oh iya, Siapa namamu?" Sambil menunggu taksi, orang itu bertanya pada Furihata.

_Kouki, Furihata Kouki._

"Namaku Akashi Seijirou, Furihata Kouki."

X

Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya keluar dari tubuh Furihata. Rasanya ia ingin keluar dari taksi ini dan kabur. Hari ini yang tadinya ia rasakan hari yang menyenangkan, berubah menjadi menakutkan setelah ia menabrak Akashi, seorang laki-laki yang seram di matanya. Saat Furihata pertama kali melihat kedua bola mata Akashi, Furihata langsung tahu Akashi adalah orang yang berbahaya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah melukai orang asing yang seram.

Ingatan tentang orang-orang seram yang pernah melukainya mulai muncul di ingatan Furihata. Tawa mereka, tatapan sinis mereka, membuat badan Furihata mulai bergemetar lagi. Ia takut Akashi akan bersikap sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah melukainya. Dalam hati, Furihata berdoa agar arwah kakek nenek serta ayahnya melindunginya.

"Hei." kepala Furihata hampir mengenai atas taksi karena ia hampir melompat saat merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Furihata menengok dan melihat Akashi sedang memegang pundaknya. "Kau tak apa-apa? dari tadi badanmu gemetar."

Furihata mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari saku celananya dan menulis sesuatu. _Tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku._

"Dari tadi wajahmu pucat, kau tidak mabuk kendaraan, bukan?".

Furihata menggeleng. _Aku hanya gugup karena telah melukai orang asing, maafkan aku._

"Hm... bukan karena kau takut padaku?" seolah dilempari batu dan mengenai kepalanya, Furihata membatu.

_Tidak, tidak, maafkan aku!_, Akashi menghela nafas saat membaca tulisan Furihata. Ia menempelkan ujung sikunya di jendela dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang ia kepal.

"Dari tadi kau meminta maaf. Kau sudah mau mengantarkanku ke tempat kerja dan membiayai biaya perjalanannya, apa yang perlu kau maafi lagi?"merasa Akashi marah, Furihata tambah panik.

_Maaf! maaf! maksudku... maaf! aku tidak tahu kau akan membawaku kemana dan aku... takut kau akan menculikku._ Akashi tersenyum saat membaca tulisan Furihata. Melihat tingkah laku Furihata yang panik dan ketakutan terlihat lucu di mata Akashi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku menculikmu, sebaiknya kau bertanya padaku apa pekerjaanku dan akan kemana kita, Kouki." bulu kudu Furihata langsung berdiri saat mendengar Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

_A... apa pekerjaanmu, Akashi-san?_.

"Kita akan ke bandara."

X

Mulut Furihata langsung terbuka saat melihat sebuah gedung yang sangat besar dan banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Ada yang membawa koper, ada yang sedang mendorong kereta barang, ada juga yang sedang memegang selembar kertas dan menaikannya ke atas.

"Ini tempat kerjaku, Kouki. Aku seorang pilot." kata Akashi sambil membenarkan letak topi pilotnya. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku."

_Terima kasih juga sudah mau memaafkanku, maaf aku sudah melukai dagu mu._

"Lagi-lagi kau meminta maaf." Akashi menghela nafas dan Furihata hanya memasang wajah pucat karena tahu ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. "Sudahlah, aku sudah terlambat, selamat tinggal." kata Akashi lalu berjalan melewati Furihata dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ada perasaan lega saat melihat Akashi pergi. Namun, ia juga merasa sedih saat Akashi pergi meninggalkannya dan kagum pada punggung Akashi yang terlihat gagah dari belakang. Saat Furihata melihata Akashi memakai topi pilotnya tadi, Furihata merasa Akashi tidak terlihat seram lagi namun keren.

"A..." Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat tahu yang ia pikirkan daritadi hanyalah Akashi. Padahal Akashi adalah orang asing baginya. Akashi hanya orang yang ia lukai dagu dan hidungnya, jadi aneh rasanya jika Furihata memikirkan Akashi. Dua orang anak kecil berlarian melewatinya, membuat lamunan Furihata buyar. _Selama ada di bandara, ayo kita cari objek yang indah!,_ semangatnya dalam hati.

X

Sudah lima menit nasi dengan katsu ada di hadapan Furihata, namun belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Furihata terlalu asyik melihat hasil foto yang ia ambil selama di Bandara. Ternyata, banyak hal yang menarik di Bandara. Anak kecil berlarian, seorang ibu yang menangis sambil memeluk anaknya sebelum ia masuk untuk _check-in_, banyak orang yang berteriak memanggil nama orang yang akan dijemputnya, banyak pramugari dan pilot berlalu lalang sambil membawa koper mereka.

Saat Furihata melihat foto sekelompok pilot, tangannya berhenti menekan tombol. _Pilot ya... apa Akashi-san sudah terbang?,_ tanyanya dalam hati tanpa sadar. _Sepertinya ia marah saat aku meminta ma..._, Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia tahu lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Akashi. _Kenapa kenapa? kenapa lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya?_.

Melihat nasi dengan katsu yang sudah dingin di hadapannya, membuat Furihata menaruh kamera di atas meja dan melahapnya, mencoba untuk melupakan Akashi. "Ukh..." Furihata batuk saat merasakan katsu yang ternyata pedas. Ia berusaha mengambil minum di atas mejanya, namun ia kaget saat ia tidak menemukannya. Ia lupa memesan minum.

"Ini, minum airku." melihat ada orang yang menawarkan minum padanya disambut baik Furihata. Ia langsung mengambil botol minum berisi air mineral dan meminumnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil kertas dan pensil di atas meja, lalu menulisnya. Dengan senyum lebar, ia memperlihatkan tulisannya.

_Terima kasih_, saat melihat wajah orang yang telah menolongnya, wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Furihata Kouki." sapa Akashi yang sedang menarik kursi di hadapan Furihata lalu duduk. "Aku pikir kau sudah pulang karena kau takut padaku." Furihata bisa melihat Akashi sedang tersenyum, dan ia tahu itu bukan senyuman yang biasa orang perlihatkan.

_Aku... takkan pulang sebelum mendapat objek yang indah untuk di foto._

"Hm? menarik. Jadi jika aku pergi membawamu ke negara tujuanku nanti, kau tak keberatan?"

"Ukh!" lagi-lagi Furihata batuk. Kali ini bukan karena katsu yang pedas, melainkan karena kalimat Akashi.

"Kenapa? kau tak suka?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan yang membuat Furihata merinding ketakutan.

_Tidak! tidak! aku hanya kaget karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajakku ke luar negeri._ _Terima kasih tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. _Akashi menghela nafas kecewa saat membaca tulisan Furihata.

"Lagi-lagi kau meminta maaf, Kouki." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, seperti orang marah sungguhan. Padahal, ia hanya berpura-pura marah untuk melihat reaksi panik dan takut Kouki. Seandainya mereka tidak ada di tempat umum, rasanya Akashi ingin memeluk badan Furihata yang gemetar dan menenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya, meski bukan di tempat umum sekalipun, Furihata akan tetap takut jika Akashi memeluknya.

_... aku meminta maaf karena aku tahu sikap ku salah dan pasti membuatmu marah._ Furihata memperlihatkan tulisannya pada Akashi, namun Akashi masih memalingkan wajahnya. Masih berpura-pura untuk marah, masih ingin tahu reaksi Furihata untuk menghadapi kemarahannya bagaimana. Tak lama, Furihata mmperlihatkan tulisannya lagi. _Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu untuk pergi ke luar negeri demi fotoku, namun maukah kau menemaniku berkelilig kantormu?._

Akashi tersenyum lebar saat membacanya. "Bagus, karenamu, jadwal penerbanganku ditukar dengan pilot lain dan sekarang jadwal penerbanganku menjadi jam 5, jadi kita ada waktu 3 jam sebelum keberangkatanku. Selesaikan makanmu agar kita tidak membuang waktu lebih lama." Furihata terdiam saat melihat senyuman Akashi yang membuat ia terpengaruh untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

Dengan segera, ia menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sedangkan Akashi, hanya duduk terdiam di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. _Akashi-san, kau tidak makan?_.

"Hm? ah.. aku tidak lapar."

_Mau berbagi denganku?._

"Tidak usah, a..." Akashi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah melihat Furihata memberikan sendok dengan nasi dan potongan katsu di atasnya. Akashi melihat Furihata membuka mulutnya, memberi isyarat agar Akashi mau disuapi olehnya. Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat aksi Furihata. "Baiklah." Akashi menutup matanya dan memajukan kepalanya untuk bisa menerima makanan yang akan disuapi Furihata.

Saat melihat Akashi menutup matanya, wajah Furihata langsung memerah. Rasanya ia ingin mundur ke belakang, namun sendok makannya sudah ada dalam mulut Akashi. Setelah Akashi memakan nasi dengan lahap, Furihata memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya agar Akashi tidak melihat wajah Furihata yang merah karena malu. Tak lama, Furihata mengintip apakah Akashi sudah selesai makan atau belum. Ia melihat Akashi sedang membersihkan nasi dari mulutnya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan saat Furihata memandangnya, Akashi memandang balik dan memajukan kepalanya. Furihata menutup matanya lagi karena takut apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi padanya.

"Ada nasi di pipimu, Kouki." Furihata merasakan telunjuk Akashi menyentuh pipinya untuk mengambil nasi dan wajah Furihata makin memerah.

_Terima kasih,_ Furihata memperlihatkan tulisannya pada Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah. Akashi yang melihat wajah Furihata memerah, memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

_Astaga, dia lucu sekali,_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan wajah yang tanpa ia sadari memerah.

X

Saat Akashi membuka pintu, Furihata langsung bisa merasakan angin yang kencang. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin agar bisa melihat dan melanjutkan perjalanan. "Ini adalah gudang pesawat. Tempat pesawat di simpan, di rawat atau di buat." Akashi menerangkan pada Furihata tentang gedung-gedung yang tak begitu besar yang mereka lewati. "Lalu..." Furihata tidak mendengar perkataan Akashi lagi saat ia melihat di langit terdapat awan yang sangat indah. Tanpa sadar, Furihata menaikkan kameranya dan mengambil foto awan itu. Kurang puas dengan hasil yang pertama, ia memencet tombol kameranya sekali lagi.

Selesai mengambil foto awan, kini ia melihat ada pesawat yang sedang dipandu untuk keluar dari gudang. Lagi, masih di tempat ia berdiri, Furihata memencet tombol kameranya tanpa sadar. Merasa objek foto yang mau ia ambil terlalu jauh dan tak sampai dengan jangkauan lensa kameranya, Furihata berjalan mendekati pesawat itu. Sambil berjalan, Furihata tetap menaikkan kameranya dan memainkan lensanya. Jari telunjuknya bersiap-siap di dekat tombol kamera sehingga saat ia mendapatkan jarak yang bagus, ia langsung memencet tombolnya.

_Klik_, Furihata tersenyum setelah mendapatkan jarak yang bagus untuk mengambil foto pesawat yang membuatnya terpesona. Puas dengan hasil yang ia buat, kini Furihata melihat pesawat yang menjadi objek fotonya. Ia kagum dengan badan pesawat yang sangat besar. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengangkat kamera dan memencet tombol saat melihat bendera negaranya di ekor pesawat.

"Siapa itu?!" Furihata kaget saat mendengar ada yang berteriak. Ia panik dan berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi. Namun sayang, sebelum ia bisa bersembunyi, orang yang berteriak sudah menemukannya. "Hei! siapa kau?!"

Dengan takut, Furihata mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang meneriakinya dari atas pesawat. Furihata melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut biru tua dengan poni pendek dan kulitnya sangat coklat. Furihata mengambil kertas untuk menulis namanya, namun ia menyadari dengan kertas yang kecil dan tulisan yang kecil, orang itu pasti tidak bisa melihat tulisannya. Karena itu Furihata memilih untuk memberi tahunya dengan isyarat tangan.

_Furihata Kouki_.

"Ha?! Aku tidak tahu bahasa isyarat! Hei Murasakibara! Ada orang asing di sini!" Furihata tambah takut karena sepertinya orang yang meneriakinya memanggil temannya.

"Ha? orang asing?" kali ini, Furihata mendengar suara dari bawah pesawat. Furihata melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan rambut berwarna ungu sedang memakan lolipop. Laki-laki itu yang awalnya sedang tiduran kini bangun untuk berjalan menghampiri Furihata. Wajah Furihata memucat saat melihat tubuh laki-laki yang mungkin tingginya 2 meter. "Oi kecil, kau siapa?" Murasakibara bertanya padanya sambil memukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

Badan Furihata gemetar saat tangan besar Atsushi memukul pelan kepalanya. Dengan tangan gemetar pula ia menulis namanya. _Furihata Kouki._

"Haha, Oi Aominecchi! tulisannya sama sepertimu! susah dibaca!"

"Jangan bercanda! cepat beritahu aku!" Murasakibara memajukan wajahnya dan mengerutkan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat tulisan Furihata.

"Furi... hata... Kou...ki. Furihata Kouki." Murasakibaraberteriak suapaya Aomine bisa mendengarnya.

"Oi Kouki! sedang apa kau di sini?!" teriakan Aomine yang memanggil Furihata dengan nama kecilnya membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Ia sedang kubawa berkeliling, Daiki." Furihata langsung menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara Akashi. Ia lega saat melihat Akashi sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau kemana saja, Kouki, begitu aku menjelaskan tentang gudang, kau menghilang begitu saja." dengan cepat Furihata menuliskan alasannya.

_Tadi pesawat ini keluar dari gudang dan tanpa sadar aku berjalan kemari, _Akashi tertegun melihat jawaban Furihata.

"Hm? benarkah? sebenarnya di akhir perjalanan kita nanti aku akan mengajakmu nanti karena ini adalah maskapai penerbanganku. Daiki, turunlah. Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintarou, keluarlah dari dalam pesawat." perintah Akashi. Furihata melihat Aomine turun, dan ia juga melihat tiga orang keluar dari dalam pesawat yang sepertinya sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam pesawat.

"Akh! kita ketahuan!" keluh laki-laki berpakaian pilot seperti Akashi, berambut kuning, dan memakai anting kecil di telinganya.

"Tentu saja! karena kau ribut terus!" ucap laki-laki yang memakai baju pilot juga, berambut hijau sedang menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kouki, mari kuperkenalkan rekan kerjaku sekaligus teman-temanku dari kecil. Yang meneriakimu tadi adalah Aomine Daiki dan yang berambut ungu ini adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Mereka yang mengurusi mesin pesawat," Furihata menundukkan badannya untuk memberi salam. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan Aomine dan Murasakibara dan dari penampilan mereka yang berantakan, Furihata sudah menduga mereka adalah teknisi. " yang memakai baju pilot ini adalah _co-pilot_ yang biasanya menemaniku dalam perjalanan. Midorima Shintarou yang memakai kacamata sedangkan yang berambut kuning adalah Kise Ryouta." Furihata menunduk lagi untuk memberi salam.

"Salam kenal, Kouki!" salam Kise sambil memukul pundak Furihata dengan pelan. Furihata hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Kise.

_Mungkin Akashi dan kawan-kawan punya kebiasaan langsung memanggil nama kecil orang asing_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Lalu yang terakhir adala Kuroko Tetsuya, ia pramugara di maskapai penerbangan kami." kata Akashi sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Furihata, mempunyai rambut biru muda dan memakai jas berwarna hitam.

Furihata menundukkan badannya untuk memberi salam, dan ia tak menyangka Kuroko juga menundukkan badannya, membalas salam Furihata. "Salam kenal juga, Kouki-kun."

"Huwa! ternyata Kouki bisa menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dari pertama kali bertemu!" seru Kise senang.

"Hm... ini adalah kejadian langka." ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Tetsu!" kata Aomine lalu merangkul Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya.

"Are? Kurokocchi... wajahmu merah... malu ya..." Murasakibara menundukkan badannya supaya bisa melihat wajah Kuroko yang tertunduk.

"Kalian... jangan ganggu Tetsu terus." Akashi mengingatkan teman-temannya. Furihata tidak mendengar kashi berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya melihat Akashi bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan tak lama, mereka tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Furihata melihat Akashi tertawa lepas. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat kameranya dan menekan tombolnya. "Apa yang kau foto, Kouki?" tanya Akashi yang melihat Furihata mengarahkan kamera pada Akashi dan teman-temannya.

_Akh, melihat kalian tertawa, tanpa sadar aku menekan tombol kamera ku..._

"Nee nee! ayo foto kami lagi! nanti kami akan mengajakmu memasuki pesawat agar bisa foto lebih banyak!" seru Kise. Furihata tidak menjawab seruan Kise. Ia hanya memandang Akashi, seakan minta izin Akashi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh foto mereka, aku akan menunggu." Furihata menganguk mendengar jawaban Akashi lalu ia mengangkat kamera untuk bisa mengambil foto.

X

Akashi dan Furihata kini sedang duduk di sayap pesawat yang sedang dibetulkan oleh Aomine dan Murasakibara. Furihata melihat hasil foto yang ia ambil selama di gudang pesawat, sedangkan Akashi menidurkan badannya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus. Ia sedang menikamati pemandangan langit yang cerah, dan sesekali ia melihat Furihata yang tersenyum senang melihat hasil gambar yang ia ambil memuaskan hatinya. Sadar Akashi sedang memandanginya, Furihata menulis sesuatu di kertas.

_Ada apa?_

"Aku hanya melihat kau tersenyum, Kouki." wajah Furihata langsung memerah mendengar jawabannya. "Lihat, wajahmu memerah lagi. Sepertinya kau mudah sekali malu."

... _baru kali ini aku seperti ini, Akashi-san. Dan... hanya kau yang membuatku seperti ini_, dengan menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah karena malu, Furihata menunjukkan tulisannya.

"Hm? kau menggodaku?" Akashi menegakkan badannya lalu mendekatkan badannya dengan badan Furihata. Namun melihat badan Furihata gemetar ketakutan, Akashi berhenti. Tak mau melihat Furihata ketakutan karena nya, Akashi memilih menikmati angin daripada mendekati Furihata. Furihata lega saat tahu Akashi tidak menyerangnya. Mereka diam untuk sesaat. Furihata kembali melihat hasil foto yang ia ambil, sedangkan Akashi memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin. "Nee, Kouki. Kenapa kau suka memotret?" tanya Akashi memecahkan keheningan.

_Akashi-san, kau tahu bukan aku tidak bisa berbicara?,_ Akashi menganguk. _ayahku juga tidak bisa berbicara dan ia juga tidak bisa mendengar. Saat kecil, aku sering melihatnya memotret dan saat kutanya kenapa ia mengambil banyak sekali gambar bunga, ayah menjawab itu untuk kado ulang tahun ibuku. Aku bertanya lagi kenapa ayah menghadiahi ibu foto bunga, ayah menjawab bahwa setiap foto itu menyimpan perasaan seseorang. Ayah yang tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara memperlihatkan perasaannya pada ibu melalui foto. Sejak saat itu, aku tertarik memotret. Aku dan ayah saling bertukar foto untuk berbagi perasaan kami._

"Begitukah? menarik, Kouki."

_Benarkah? apakah kau jadi pilot karena ayahmu juga?_

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua." Furihata terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia ingin menulis permohonan maaf tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia tahu Akashi tidak suka dengan permohonan maafnya. "Aku dan teman-temanku berasal dari panti asuhan. Kami semua tidak mempunyai orang tua. Lalu suatu hari, ada seorang pria yang memberi anak-anak panti asuhan liburan dengan menggunakan pesawat terbang. Aku dan teman-teman sangat senang dan kagum dengan pesawat yang kami naiki. Karena itu kami berjanji akan bekerja bersama di maskapai penerbangan yang sama."

_Kau mempunyai teman-teman yang baik, Akashi-san. _ Furihata tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tulisannya, dan Akashi terdiam melihat senyuman Furihata. Tanpa sadar, Akashi mendekatkan badannya, tangan kanannya memegang bagian kepala Furihata dan memajukannya. Dahi Akashi kini bersentuhan dengan dahi Furihata. Wajah Furihata memerah saat dahinya menyentuh dahi Akashi.

"Kouki," Furihata memejamkan matanya saat mendengar Akashi memanggilnya. "Kouki, boleh aku melakukannya?" tanya Akashi. Furihata tahu apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Akashi ingin menciumnya. "Buka matamu, Kouki." kini Akashi memerintah Kouki, dan Furihata menurtinya. Akashi tersenyum saat mata mereka bertatapan. "Jadi, jawabanmu?" Furihata menganguk pelan, menjawab iya. Senyum Akashi makin mengembang dan kini ia makin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Furihata. Dan sekarang, mereka berciuman. Baru kali ini Furihata dicium oleh seseorang, apalagi oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya. Cukup lama Akashi menciumnya, dan setelah selesai, Akashi langsung memeluknya. Furihata tahu, sikap Akashi sedikit aneh setelah mereka berciuman.

_Ada apa, Akashi-san?,_ Akashi yang membacanya tersenyum kecil. _Sikapmu sedikit aneh..._

"Panggil aku, Sei, Kouki."

_Baiklah, Sei, ada apa? wajahmu murung._

"Haha, kau bisa langsung membaca sikapku setelah aku menciummu?" Furihata mengerutkan dahinya karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab serius oleh Akashi. "Sebenarnya... ini penerbangan terakhirku di bandara ini..." Furihata menunjukkan wajah bingung mendengar pernyataan Akashi. "Setelah penerbangan ini, aku dan teman-teman akan masuk militer. Kami akan wajib militer, Kouki."Furihata terdiam mendengarnya. Wajib militer sudah biasa di negara mereka, tapi kenapa wajah Akashi terlihat sedih?.

_Lalu kenapa kau sedih?_

Akashi memandang Furihata dengan senyum yang sedih, meski bola mata Akashi bercahaya, Furihata tahu Akashi seperti orang yang akan menangis.

"Kami akan langsung dikirim ke luar negeri dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali..."

X

Sejam lagi Akashi akan bekerja, jadi Furihata pamit pulang pada Akashi dan teman-temannya. Akashi mengantarkan Furihata ke depan bandara dan menemaninya sampai mendapatkan taksi. Sejak Akashi memberi tahu tentang wajib militernya, Akashi lebih banyak diam. Furihata tahu Akashi sedih, tapi Furihata tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa.

"Kouki, taksimu." ucapan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. Di hadapannya, sudah ada taksi dengan pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Furihata tidak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia mengambil kertas serta pensil dan menulis sesuatu.

_Jangan bersedih Sei, nanti aku juga akan sedih. _ Akashi tersenyum membacanya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir ya?"

_Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu pulang dari wajib militer, akan kuberikan foto terbaik yang pernah kuambil padamu karena itu jangan bersedih lagi ya. _Furihata menampilkan kertas dengan tangan kanannya dan ia menghadapkan jari keliking tangan kirinya ke hadapan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum melihat sikap Furihata yang sepertinya ingin menghiburnya. Akashi mengambil tangan kiri Furihata dan menutup dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, Akashi mencium punggung tangan Furihata.

"Ini bukti janjiku padamu, Kouki." ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum dan memamdang Furihata yang wajahnya merah padam. "Lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam taksi, Kouki. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Sampai jumpa." Akashi membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Furihata melihat kepergian Akashi dengan perasaan lega. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam taksi, ia merasa ada sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Saat dilihat, itu adalah selembar kertas berisi no telfon dan alamat email Akashi. Furihata kaget dengan penemuannya. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan saat ia masih melihat punggung Akashi, dengan segera ia mengangkat kamera dan menekan tombol kameranya.

Furihata tersenyum saat ia tahu ia telah berhasil mengambil gambar punggung Akashi. Hari ini, keinginannya terkabul. Kamera barunya dan langkah kakinya membuatnya bertemu dengan Akashi, orang yang membuatnya percaaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Selain itu, ia senang bisa berhasil mengambil objek foto yang paling indah yang pernah ia temui, Aashi. Hari ini, ia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

X

5 tahun kemudian.

Furihata masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja yang telah kosong. Sambil membawa selembar foto, ia berjalan melewati beberapa bangku yang telah kosong. Setelah sampai di depan subuah peti, ia menaruh foto tersebut di dalam peti tersebut. Lebih tepatnya di sebelah seorang mayat dengan rambut merah dan mengenakan jas putih. Tangannya berpaut jadi satu dan matanya terpejam. Furihata jadi tidak bisa melihat kedua bola mata mayat itu yang indah di mata Furihata.

Furihata mengelus wajah mayat Akashi yang terlihat seperti orang tidur. Setelah mengelus wajah Akashi, kini ia mengelus tangan Akashi. Ia mengangkat punggung tangan kiri Akashi dan menciumnya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia menulis sesuatu di atas punggung tangan Akashi.

_Selamat datang._

**Maaf jika berakhir seperti ini. Tapi saya harap Anda menikmatinya.**

**Saran dan kritik saya terima, karena itu **_**R & R please.**_


End file.
